narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mira Terumi
Mira Terumi, is a Kirigakure Kunoichi and Samurai. She spends her time traveling between Kirigakure, and the Land of Iron, but the Shinobi Alliance took her journeys to many other places, meeting various people. She didn't hesitate to join and fight along side the Alliance, in hopes of stopping the threat to the future of her world. Background Mira was raised in at a young age, but was sent to the Land of Iron during the age of persecution of those with Kekkei Genkai. Her mother was good friends with her to be sensei later on in life. During the early stages both Mira and Amara fled kirigakure, fleeing to the Land of Iron a neutral territory. Mifune, the leader then as well, was reluctant to give them a safe haven, in fear that kirigakure would spark a war with them if their whereabouts were revealed. But Amara made a promise if they came looking for them, she would turn herself in exchange for Mira's protection. The fate of the rest of the clan, including Mira's family is currently unknown but is presumed dead. Personality Mira usually has a clam laid back personality. Is not shy or antisocial, but prefers to avoid large crowds. She prefers to be in the company of close friends, and is very slow to make acquaintances to strangers. She is very mature and is slow to anger, not easily annoyed except when it comes to those that pick on the weaker or the less fortunate. She is a very smart individual, usually observing others even outside of battle, and is not easily fooled. She hates no one, but getting on her bad side isn't something that should be taken lightly. She cares deeply for others, especially the younger generation, not wanting to grow up the way she did. She will risk her life without hesitation to defend others, even those that she doesn't fully respect, and will not hesitate to stand up for others. She rarely shows any major emotions, and is a very hard individual to figure out but those close to her can understand her very well. But to some she can come off as sarcastic or even harsh, but she means well. She has a mild, subtle sense of humor, and can often come off as luring and seductive. She takes great pride in not only her clan, but her strength and in her taking care of her body, especially her hair. When in situations, she remains calm and assesses the situation and making sure her insight and opinion is heard, despite her rank among a group. She doesn't like to rush into battles, nor fight an opponent just to fight. She has an occasional tendency to belittle her opponent, but never underestimate them, for she doesn't like to be underestimated. Relationships Appearance Mira wears a burgundy kimono like blouse that stops at her upper thighs, with loosely attached sleeves that get wider the closer they are to her hands. It has a medium cut, showing the upper part of her cleavage and hugs her body tightly with the kirigakure emblem on her left chest. She also wears a black Haori with the Land of Iron emblem the reverse side, and the kirigakure emblem on each shoulder. For Footwear she wears open toed boots that extend up to her knees. She aslo has a necklace around her neck that has wavy pattern adornments, which resembled the waves in her country's crest.She has Long Brown, Wavy Hair that reaches down to her lower back. Usually wears it in binds on either side at times, under or behind a long bang that does not cover her left eye. She wears various bracelets on her arms from time to time, and dangling ear rings with the same pattern as her necklace. On her right upper chest she has a marking which has yet to be revealed. Abilities Ninjutsu Despite being raised as a samurai, Mira has excellent chakra control. In her early years in the land of Iron, her sensei and guardian Amara, taught her to channel chakra through the blades in the weapons she used. This later lead to her continuing to work on perfection her flow of chakra, even the use of certain techniques. She has learned to channel chakra to certain points in her body, increasing not only her speed but strength as well. She was eager to learn that she could utilize medical ninjutsu, But being trained as a samurai beforehand her ninjutsu skills aren't as impressive as Mei's. But when it does come down to it, Mira is an all-around type, With coverage of short, mid, and long ranges in her attacks. Both she's more proficient at Mid-range when her kenjutsu can't reach her opponent. She combines both offensive and defensive tactics in her attacks to try to counter and stop her opponent's attacks. She learned the basis of Boil and Lava release from Mei Terumi, but couldn't finish due to Mei's duties as Mizukage. She resumed her training at the residence of the Eagles, whom she formed a contract with. The Eagle Sage oversees her training, where she's currently learning senjutsu. She has also learned many various barrier ninjutsu techniques and seals to aid her in and outside of battle. Nature Transformation Being a Terumi, Mira has the natural affinity to Earth, Fire, and Water. She has about an equal knowledge of all three, making her very balanced. This also gives her the ability to wield two kekkei genkai as well. She has also learned many defensive tactics such as Hidden Mist Jutsu or Hiding in Mist Technique to further aid in tactical situations. Her First Kekkei Genkai is Lava Release, the mixture of fire and earth natures. She is more proficient with this nature transformation than anything else. She can vary the temperature of her lava, giving her to the ability to cause it to melt anything in her path, or simply leave moderate burns on a target. She has also showed signs of shape transformation, being able to effectively create lava golems, or pit like "volcano" traps. Her second Kekkei Genkai is Boil Release, formed by mixing water and fire natures. She isn't very skilled with this technique, and has difficulty changing the acidity, but she has made other uses for it, such as a protection shroud, or retreating cover. Genjutsu She has an array of genjutsu, and has little difficulty executing them, because of her excellent chakra control. She has learned to even incorporate it into her mist techniques to further confuse opponents, and seems to be able to dispel most techniques. Taijutsu Her hand to hand combat is quite impressive, but she excels at her kenjutsu techniques. She would usually rather use taijutsu first before drawing her blade, which signals a sign of seriousness. Kenjutsu Mira is very proficient at kenjutsu, with mastery over a vast amount of weapons. After her training, she learned to alternate between using kenjutsu and ninjutsu but according to Mikazuki "her skill has not diminished at the slightest." She wields a special blade named the Blade of Kushinta. Plot Part 1 Introductory Arc Invasion of Konoha Arc Part 2 Five Kage Summit Arc Confining the Jinchūriki Arc Shinobi World War Arc During preparations Mira was assigned to assist the Fifth Division due to her all-around offensive and defensive capabilites. She was soon directed to help the overwhelmed first division, where she caught up with both Mikazuki and Kurotsuchi. She later joined everyone else to assist Naruto and Killer Bee, and assisted in the battle against the Ten Tails by providing the lava to bind the creature, that was later super-heated by the Sarutobi clan. Trivia * Quotes * (To Mikazuki) "Hate is not something that is learned at birth, it is something that is embedded into people through negativity." * (To Mei) "Even if I don't know exactly where our lineage crosses, I'll still call you Aunty Mei, and love you like a mother." * (To Her Sensei about Mei) "Even if she wasn't from my clan, she is a woman that I deeply respect, and shall make sure her leadership will remain fruitful in Kirigakure." Category:Kunoichi